A Little Extra
by zabesy
Summary: Slow-burning Melizabeth (meliodas x elizabeth) Lemon. Elizabeth reevaluates her abilities and worth, and Meliodas stirs up some trouble I Don't own Nanatsu No Taizai (sadly) First-time story. Please review on the story. Seven Deadly Sins one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Hello, community! I've been reading so many awesome stories on this website and I knew I just HAD to try a Melizabeth. There are very few lemons on this forum, and I can't help but try to contribute to them. Please leave many reviews if you can, I really want some feedback, 'cause this is my first story. Doesn't really help that I'm still a high schooler ;P

Nanatsu No Taizai does NOT belong to me, (sadly) But I love the Elizabeth x Meliodas ship, so, so much.

I was so, so tired of his stupid antics. Did he think it was funny? Grabbing me all the time and laughing at my embarrassment. I felt myself begin to shake with anger. I was a princess, always handled with care, touched to a bare minimum. With _him_ around, suddenly it was just hugging and squeezing and prodding all the time.

I felt like a science experiment.

"Yo, Elizabeth!" His blond locks bobbed past, and a hand darted towards my bottom as he trundled past with a mug of ale. I felt the familiar reddening in my face, though I couldn't place it as rage or embarrassment. Probably both.

"Sir Meliodas!" I stuttered, going rigid. Goddesses, maybe if I didn't freeze all the time I wouldn't be caught like this! Ergh… I tried to force myself to move, but the calloused hand that remained on my behind remained there, gently enforcing his dominance over my pathetic body. He laughed.

"We need a meat pie at table three." He sauntered off to get another mug of beer. I stared at his receding back, mixed emotions around me. _What do I even want from him?_ I sighed and swabbed down the oak wood table before dawdling towards Ban behind the counter of the kitchen.

"I need the meat pie for table three." The smirking, white-haired man answered in his standard singsong tone.

"I've got it right here, princess!" I smiled and took the hot plate. Table three was raucous men laughing over beer. Most were red-faced and wobbly, so I tried to prepare myself for some unpleasantness.

"Meat pie for table three." I brayed cheerfully and set down the meal. The men laughed good-heartedly.

"Thank you miss." A scruffy man grunted out. A black-haired slimy looking one eyed me over, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise some. I forced a smile and tilted my head, my silver hair rippling with movement.

"Of course! Come again!" I skipped away and promptly fell on my face. "Gahhhh." I muttered, my face going bright red. I shuffled behind the counter and squatted down, covering my face with my hands. I sank against the cabinets and groaned. This was getting to be way too much for me to handle. On top of the infuriating confusion with Sir Meliodas, I was dealing with work stress. Work! I've never worked before!

"Elizabeth?" I felt Diane's voice next to me, and she laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, almost to tears. _Why am I always crying? Why am I so pathetic?_

"Are you okay?" Diane's voice split into my scrambled thoughts again. I caught blond locks over the counter and concluded that Sir Meliodas was clearly listening in. I swallowed and looked at Diane with a smile pushed onto my face.

"Of course, I'm fine, Diane! I'm just little stressed out is all." She looked worried.

"Do you want me to take over your shift for you?"

The blond locks rustled. I smiled at Diane and hoisted myself up.

"I'm totally fine, Diane. I can handle the rest of the night." Diane tugged her pigtails and smiled.

"Okay!" She walked away to serve another table. Sir Meliodas was nowhere to be seen. He must've fled before I stood up. I eyed the raucous table three. The black-haired man stared at me. His cold, emerald gaze connected with my icy blue. Shivers went down my back and I turned away to the barrels of ale on the wall. Something told me to stay away from that man. I heaved a sigh and grabbed a plate from Ban.

"Where does this go?" It was going to be a long night.

Leave reviews if you read it!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a busy night, only because of the fame of the Seven Deadly Sins. Everyone wanted to meet the team that beat the demon Hendrickson. I hefted up the trash bag, panting slightly. Sir Meliodas looked at me with a carefree smile.

"Are you taking the trash out? Do you want me to come with?" I shook my head, flustered.

"N-no. I can handle myself." I panted a bit and lifted the cloth bag, balancing it on my arms. I staggered towards the door and stopped, realizing I couldn't open it. I turned red and buried my face in the stinking cloth.

"Actually… can you open the door?" I heard a light chuckle, and the door opened to shining moonlight. "Thank you." I muttered slowly. I felt his hand on my butt as I walked out, and I yelped.

"MELIODAS!" Hawk cried out and head butted him across the room.

"Hawk-chan!" I cried out. The bag shifted and I wobbled, trying to regain balance of the rubbish in my arms. The lip of the bag tipped towards me, and I closed my eyes and held my breath. No garbage fell on my head, and I looked up to the amused face of King tying the bag shut.

"Next time tie the bag." He chortled. I reddened and tripped out the door.

"Thank you, Sir King." He waved goodbye with a bored look on his face and proceeded to enthusiastically greet Diane. I smiled to myself, remembering Diane's confession of love as I told her my own. As I strolled along the woods, my mind went blank as I remembered the night of my confession of love to Sir Meliodas. No one with the respect and power to the caliber of Sir Meliodas would ever consider me as a lover. I was weak, pathetic, naïve, the list went on and on. Compared to his abilities and his moral compass, I was a small island on a vast sea. I didn't get to have love, not just any love, but Sir Meliodas' love. Why would he waste his time on a being such as myself? Who could barely take care of simple functions such as bringing food to a table? It was certain he wouldn't lower his standards down to my own, given that he didn't even have the respect to stop groping me. With Diane, he had a better chance, although admittedly she was smitten with King. I was not impressive enough and lacked the adequacy to rival his profound strength. The sheer _goodness_ that existed inside him was my internal draw to his mysterious inner soul. I felt my heart begin to ache with pathetic twinges of feelings not returned. I sighed sadly before setting down the bag and taking out my shovel, ready to bury the garbage. My neck prickled with raised hairs. I turned around quickly, holding my shovel to my chest and stood up. Emerald eyes glittered from the edge of the woods. My heartbeat rose softly, adrenaline spiking. Was it him?

"Sir Meliodas, I said I could handle myself." There was no reply, but the figure remained still. I suppose he didn't hear me. I relaxed and I knelt to resume digging. Abruptly, the cloth bag was lifted up, and garbage fell down into the half-finished hole and onto me. I gave an angry huff, trying to retain my temper over the being that outclassed me in every single way.

"Sir Meliod-" I cut myself off as my indignation evolved into fear as I looked into the face of not a cheerful young blond boy, but a black-haired man with cold emerald eyes. I sucked in a breath. I stood up and turned, trying to bolt as an iron hand gripped my forearm.

"HEL-" A hand locked my jaw shut and I was hefted up. I squirmed desperately as a hand locked onto my breast. My eyes widened as a grin split the man's face, and yellow teeth came into my view.

"Hello, princess." He produced a cloth, which I knew would be tied over my head. _Think, Elizabeth!_ I bit down on his fingers, which were sweaty and matted with dirt. He cried out in pain before swinging his malicious gaze towards me. I hesitated for a second, fear rocketing up my spine in painful tingles as every sense in my body screamed simultaneously to _run._

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" I wrenched my arm free, and felt my hands erupt in droplets of light as my Goddess powers erupted out to help me. I faced my attacker, who looked at me in hate.

"Let. Me. Go." I backed away. He sneered at me, and I lost my sight of him before a fist connected with my temple and everything around me went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Light filtered through my eyelids, and I opened my eyes to the familiar room I shared with Sir Meliodas. My body ached, and rings of red surrounded my wrists. I sat up, rubbing the pain around them. Next to me sat the familiar small form of Sir Meliodas. His blond locks drooped under his melancholy head, and his stance was depressingly unfamiliar. I reached out slowly and touched his shoulder, my heart twisting in a combination of sorrow and guilt. _I_ caused him to be this way. He flinched under my touch and looked at me with broken eyes. I recoiled in fright. I'd never seen him like this. He was always disturbingly cheerful and happy-go-lucky. It was only worse that someone of my status had caused him this pain. I was truly, always, useless. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Sir Meliodas…?" I whispered. I wrapped my arms around myself. Why couldn't I have prevented this? Why couldn't I have kept the man I cared about, safe?

"E…liza…beth." He whispered back, voice cracking. His hand wrapped around mine, calloused and tender. I turned red against my will, genuinely surprised that he was holding my hand. Shaking slightly, I slid off the bed and knelt before him, still holding his head, to rest my other hand against his knee. I'd never touched him this intimately before. Other then he few hugs I presented in the wakes of our victories, I'd never been so vulnerable, and neither had he.

"Sir Meliodas… What happened?" He stared down at our joined hands, his limp in my own grip. I cradled his cheek in my other hand and tilted his face towards mine. He looked so sad I could feel my own heart breaking. _Worthless…_ I shook the thought from my head. The person I cared about most was in distress. I couldn't let my own humiliations distract me from helping him, as best as my pathetic self could. He lifted his other hand to his cheek and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"It's better if you don't know, Elizabeth." I rose slowly and drew my hand from his grip. We both needed an executive decision. My plan was shaky, but it could work. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves.

"Sir Meliodas, take a bath. Then I'll take one, and then you can tell me. We'll both feel better after we freshen up." I ordered.

"What?" He looked at me. Our eyes met with a zing of concentration, warm emerald to cool light blue. I tugged him up slowly and he rose uncertainly. I held both his hands and took a breath before wrapping my arms around him. He was tense under my arms, and his face was pressing against my breasts, which made my chest feel warm. But slowly, he relaxed, and his hands snaked up my back towards my shoulders. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer, and he closed his eyes. I could feel his heat through my blouse, and we were momentarily connected by the shared energy of our heartbeats close together. My own heartbeat quickened.

"It's okay, Sir Meliodas." I closed my eyes and sank my cheek into his blond hair, which smelled of a comforting pine and something deeper, a twinge of scent that was familiar, yet I couldn't quite name. His cowlick tickled my nose, and I smiled to myself over the tenderness of his touch. His head moved under my cheek, and I lifted my head to look down on him.

"Thank you, Elizabeth" He looked up at me with something I couldn't place mixed with a melancholy undertone. Emotions, pink and lush, filled my heart. I really did love this man.

"You don't have to thank me, Sir Meliodas. I'll always be here for you." I meant it to the very bottom of my heart. He smiled at me before gently pecking my cheek. I reddened again and straightened, holding my hand to my cheek. Sir Meliodas disappeared into the bathroom before I could say anything. I sat down on the bed in awe, blushing and smiling with pleasure over my connection with Sir Meliodas. I flopped back on the bed, holding my hands over my throbbing heart. _He might love me back_. I shook my head, curling into the fetal position and gripping my hair. I bit my lip in anxiety. _No, no, Elizabeth don't think like that._ He wouldn't love a pathetic human like me. Not with his power and mischievousness and righteous _goodness_.

Apostle of the Goddesses? No. I was a joke with malfunctioning powers and uncontrolled magic. Sure, it was powerful, but I had no idea how it worked! I remembered my kidnapper standing above me. That was the last time my Goddess powers came to my aid. I sat up and went to pull out some clothes for my bath before realizing my nightie was missing. _Damn that Ban… _The door swung open, and Sir Meliodas stood in front of me shirtless with soft pyjama pants. I squeaked as he grinned at me and flopped onto our bed. His distress was noticeably dissipated. I scrambled into the bathroom and shut the door. I shed my clothes and slipped into the warm water. Rapidly, I poured in bubble bath and engulfed myself in the sweet scent of fruits.

"Okay in there, Elizabeth?" Sir Meliodas' voice rang from behind the door.

"Fine!" I called back, rubbing my arms with fragrant water. My head sang with embarrassment as I thought of my interactions with Sir Meliodas. Goddesses, why would anything happen between him and I? How could I ever dream of such a thing? My eyes burned. I was so damn useless. Dreaming about being with a man I'd just met, dreaming that I was worthy of the love of a great, magical creature, and imagining that I'd be worth anything more then the third princess of Liones. I'd never see the throne, and I'd never get to have love. I was a _princess._ I married whoever my father told me. Dread filled my chest and my soap-filled hands covered my face in dread. _How can I fall in love without even knowing what real love is?_ I sank my head under the soapy water. The muffled sloshing amplified the beating of my heart, and my thoughts drifted towards my powers again. Apostle of the Goddess… am I the descendant of the Goddesses? A Goddess-human with unlocked powers? A vessel of some sort? I wasn't sure. On top of that, Sir Meliodas was an ancient being who knew about the Goddesses as well. He was supposed to be a demon of some sort, people told me that was the explanation behind his opaque eyes and the swirling symbol of black on his forehead. Perhaps he could explain what I was supposed to be.

I pulled myself out of the water, dripping with suds and strawberry-smelling droplets. I groped the walls for a towel and paled in alarm.

I didn't bring a towel; I was running way too fast into the bathroom! I circled the small room and was dismayed that I forgot clothes as well. I looked at myself in the fogged mirror. _How many more mistakes am I going to make today?_ I took a deep breath and walked to the door. I rested my forehead against the oaken door. _Come on, Elizabeth. Just ask politely. It's not a big deal. You're just naked._ My face went bright red with that thought.

I'm just _naked_.

I dropped into a panicked crouch. _Goddesses how could I think I could do this?_ My mind spiraled away into a dark place. Sir Meliodas seeing me naked… My blush deepened as a warmth spread throughout me, and my core tingled excitedly. _His lips meeting mine, his hands on my waist, our bare skin touching in an intimate embrace…_ My breathing shallowed. I can't think like this. He doesn't even love me. Oh, Goddesses, I couldn't be lost in such terrible fantasies. Princesses were not supposed to think erotically. The bathroom door vibrated with a knock. My head snapped up; eyes wide with fear of my embarrassment.

"Elizabeth? Are you sure you're okay? It's been over an hour." The doorknob twisted slightly. The door opened a centimeter and I slammed my body against it.

"NO!" I shrieked. I heard Sir Meliodas fall backwards.

"Elizabeth! Are you okay?" His voice was amused, but distressed.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!. I'm just… naked. I…" I swallowed. "I forgot a towel. And clothes." I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face against them, the floor cold against my behind. Shame flooded my erotic thoughts.

There was silence behind the door.

"Oh." I heard the soft reply. There was some rustling as he got up again. I heard him musing to himself. "Is that all?" He verified. I nodded.

"Uh, yeah." I said, stupidly remembering he couldn't see me.

"Do you want me to, uh, get some clothes?" He asked me through the door. I slammed my palms against the door.

"No! No, I'll just. Um." I sighed, frustrated. "I don't have pyjamas. I'll just grab the towel."

_Steady, Elizabeth. Trust him. He isn't going to see you. _The tingling reappeared and I went to squash the thoughts that surfaced. I swung the door open vehemently, and Sir Meliodas was already turned against the wall. _Thank Goddesses._ I skirted towards the drawer and pulled out a fluffy white towel. Quick, methodical, and simple. Nothing extra. Nothing more. I risked a glance at Sir Meliodas. He was still as possible, and his fists were clenched. I turned quickly, realizing that I was still dripping naked with him so close to me. The silence lay thick with the vast room, and I hurriedly rustled through drawers. I wrapped myself and dried off best I could. I turned towards Sir Meliodas.

"It's alright, you can turn around now." He turned back, face expressionless. His nose twitched a couple times, and I noticed he was wearing a shirt now, a cotton shirt with an open top, exposing his collarbones and pecs. I smiled uncertainly.

"Nice towel." He spoke expressionlessly. My face dropped a miniscule amount. _Stay positive. He doesn't love you. Accept it._ My face instantly brightened, and my standard blush spread across my face.

"It's not my permanent look, I still need to change into some sleeping clothes. You don't want me to sleep naked with you ri-" My eyes widened in surprise and I clamped my mouth shut with my hand. _Did I just say that?_ Sir Meliodas' face shifted, just a bit of emotion. I looked away quickly.

"Can I, um, borrow a shirt or something?" I coughed uncomfortably. I looked at his feet, not wanting to meet eye contact. My peripheral vision told me that he nodded, still expressionless. I watched his fists close and open again. He stared at my face blankly. I blushed again, feeling awkwardness bleed between our interactions.

"Could you… turn… around… again? I didn't- " He turned around before I finished my sentence. I rooted through the clothes in the drawer and selected a work shirt and some fresh panties. I looked at the figure of Sir Meliodas. My blush deepened. Taking a deep breath, I dropped the towel on the ground, settling with a damp thump. I breathed deeply before turning around again to pull open my new shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

A deep purr reverberated in the room, and heat pressed against me. My gasp caught in my throat. I felt hot breath on my neck, lips brushing me slightly. My skin prickled at the slight touch, the slight cooling making my nipples firm. I straightened with a constrained groan as hands dragged down my breasts, drinking in the liquid touch of tender hands and warmth on my wet skin. Sir Meliodas pressed his body against mine, his hips fitting neatly against my own, a hardness embedded pressed against the inside of my thigh. The slick muscle of his tongue darted out to lick my neck, heat followed by a delicious cool. My eyes fluttered close and I let out a small moan, feeling his motions increase against me. My breasts bobbed up and down with each ragged breath, Sir Meliodas' hands restraining their movements. The tingling increased to an unbearable inner itch, begging for release. Sir Meliodas trailed kisses up my neck to the shell of my ear. I felt his hot breath against the fragile membrane.

"**Elizabeth**… **you** **smell**…" One hand snaked from my breast across my stomach, tracing a path towards my entrance. I felt a heat pool near my core, and I pressed my legs together, the friction easing some of the ache. I glanced back, breathing heavily. Sir Meliodas' eyes had turned opaque, and the swirled symbol of the demons danced above his eyes. Slowly, I reached behind me to stroke his cheek, and he pressed the smooth skin against my hands.

"Sir… M-m-meliodas…" I ground out, restraining another moan as he pressed his hips against my butt, the hardness pressing against my inner thigh, tantalizing close to my core. His hands stopped moving, and my skin and heart froze after the building anticipation. The body against my back, and the hand against my breast and torso disappeared, leaving my body shivering as I tipped backwards without support.

"Ah-!" I rebalanced myself, suddenly self-aware that I was completely bare. Panicked after our interaction, I scrambled to pull on panties and the shirt and turned quickly to Sir Meliodas. He was slammed against the wall, emerald eyes wide in shock at what he'd done. His chest heaved, and there was a puckering in his pants.

"Sir Meliodas, are you okay?" I stammered out, my face still bright red. I turned to walk towards him, trying to touch him again, craving the interaction. He twisted away and looked at me with horror mixed with tremendous sorrow.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Elizabeth, I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean to-"

"No! No, Sir Meliodas please, it's okay!" I reached towards him again. Desperate to comfort the hysteria dancing in his eyes.

I was losing him. I needed to change the subject now, I needed to help him heal and recover. _I am here for you_. My heart sang out. He twisted away from my touch and his fist embedded itself into the wall. He looked around wildly, consumed by guilt and started to the door.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry, I don't want to, I can't, please don't." I caught his wrist, and he looked up at me with the pain of love. My heart swelled.

I wanted him to love me.

"Please tell me what happened to me." I interrupted his stammering. He paused and regained his wits, I felt the tendons under his skin shifting as his fists curled.

"You mean what happened in the...?" He growled out at me. I nodded vehemently. His gaze darkened significantly.

"You don't want me around you. After what just happened. Are you kidding me? I could hurt you. I can't… I can't-"

"Tell me." I softened my grip on him.

"Are you sure you want to know?" His eyes went unfocused, flashing with some type on ancient anger. The pulsating wrath behind his pupils comforted me rather than scared me though, like a gentle ebb of a shard of memory in my brain to remind me of his past.

I

"Please." I whispered. He looked down in distaste and pulled me to the bed, which made my heart flutter at our passionate memory just seconds before. Sir Meliodas remained unchanged, distracted over my demise. He took a deep breath.

"It was Diane that heard you screaming. I went out first and the first thing I found was the shovel and garbage. And I realized that you were missing. You were kidnapped by a Holy Knight. He was New Generation and had been out of Liones when we purged the New Generation of Demon blood. When I showed up, he transformed into a demon when I fought him." He began hesitantly. I nodded, sensing something else. He sighed.

"Before he transformed, I had tracked both of you. He had tied you up after kidnapping you and knocking you out. He ended up lugging you deep into the forest. You were still unconscious, wrists tied and…" He swallowed. "You know, you were just lying there unconscious." He shifted slightly, and I realized he was leaving something out. I lay my hand on Sir Meliodas' knee.

"Please tell me everything." I said simply. Sir Meliodas drew in a deep, shuddering rage-laced breath.

"Elizabeth, you really don't want to-"

"_Please._"

He looked into my eyes, all pain and all wrath. His breath hitched as he retold the scene.

"When I found you both, I discovered that he was… bare. Your panties had been pulled down, and he was standing over you, like he was about to… to…" He drew in a breath through gritted teeth, face a mask of hidden inner turmoil. "Like he was about to take advantage of you." He looked up and tightened his grip on my hand on his knee.

"I have no idea if he did or not, Elizabeth. When I found him, he morphed and fought back. When Ban showed up, I had beat him up pretty good, but we turned him back into a human and locked him up." I stared blankly into my hands. He grabbed both my hands and hung his head in shame, squeezing them reassuringly.

"This is all my fault. I wasn't there for you. I should've gone with you, even if it's just to empty garbage. I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I could've prevented this."

I had gotten raped. I pondered for a moment, reaching with my Goddess powers.

Something throbbed within me, telling me that I hadn't lost my purity. My virginity remained intact. I hadn't been raped. I was positive that I still had my dignity, and I belonged to myself. Gently, I tilted his face to face mine, willing our eyes to meet. He had to believe me if I told him. It would take all his pain away to know someone under his care hadn't been harmed, to maintain his honor as a man. I looked at him with complete forgiveness.

"I wasn't raped. I'm unharmed. Please don't worry, Sir Meliodas." He eyed me, all uncertainty. I felt as though he sensed I was attempting to comfort him. Fine. Then I would. I pulled him towards me keeping our hands together.

"I'm perfectly fine."

He gripped me protectively around the shoulders. His face was soft and accepting, and I felt my love for him strengthen.

"I know you are." Sir Meliodas wrapped me in a fierce hug, and my mind hummed. _He'd believed me. He respected me enough to believe me. Maybe…_

"Thank the Goddesses you're alright." His face was buried in my hair and I felt his breath against my neck again.

I felt my chest tighten again, strangely.

"There's something else I need to ask you." I blurted out.

He kept his face buried in my hair resolutely, offering no affirmation. His arms tensed in our hug. I plowed ahead, fumbling over my words and speaking to the air.

"Do you, um, do you know anything about the, uh, G-goddess, um, race?"

Sir Meliodas' arms tensed further.

"Or maybe… About what race you are?" I plowed ahead. He ripped my shirt apart a little bit with his vice-like grip.

"Those are dangerous questions, Elizabeth." The dangerous timbre of his voice chilled me and stirred something in my chest. _Oh, Elizabeth now is not the time for urges_.

I paled.

"You can tell me everything, Sir Meliodas. Just like I would tell you everything." I traced the demon swirl into his back.

He released me and looked away.

"You aren't ready for those types of questions." He insisted, controlling the growling below his breath. I grabbed his hand and squeezed once.

"You can trust me. Please. I need to know what's happening with me. What I am, why I can't control my powers, what I'm doing in this world. I wasn't to know why I'm so damn pathetic-"

His head whipped around, eyes blazing in fury. I recoiled in surprise.

"_**Never say you're pathetic!**_**"** He exploded. Suddenly, I was pressed against the bed, his body hovering over mine, all muscle and wrath. My body tensed and my heartbeat went faster. A warmth spread through me, same as earlier. He relaxed and backed off me quickly. My face was flushed, inflamed by his advances and his voice.

"You're not pathetic, Elizabeth. You're…" He trailed off uncertainly. "You're a Goddess." He finished simply. I pulled my bangs from my orange eye, and he startled.

"Explain this symbol to me, please." I insisted.

He gently moved his hand towards my eye. Then, dropped the hand.

"I can't. I don't know anything."

Dismay crossed my face. He looked guiltily. I started again.

"Then…" I traced my finger over where his mark had been. "Tell me about yours." His chest rose with a hiss as I touched his forehead. He gripped my wrist gently and pulled my hand away.

"Don't… Don't touch, Elizabeth. It's… um…. Dangerous." My mind flashed to our shared moment from earlier.

I shook my head, puzzled, and waited for my response from Sir Meliodas exspectantly. He sighed.

"It's the mark of the Demon race. What covers my body is my power, my magic: Darkness. I command it, and it is, I guess, a part of me." His emerald eyes looked expectantly at me to stop.

"They trace all over your body." I pressured. He looked surprised, not expecting the reaction I had gave.

"Uh, yes."

"Can I see?"

He drew backwards, shaking his head.

"Oh, no, that's a very bad id-"

"I trust you."

He eyed me uncertainly. I stared back with determination. He looked away.

"I know you do. I don't trust myself."

I sensed him closing himself off from me, a connection between us severing. I grabbed his face in both hands.

"I _trust_ you, Sir Meliodas."

He visibly gulped. Slowly, he released my wrists and sat backwards on his heels, looking more scared then I'd ever seen him before. It wasn't fear for him though, it was fear for me.

"If I do anything… You must call the other Sins, immediately."

I hesitated and nodded. He took a breath, and a shock of power blew his hair from his forehead. Deep violet erupted across his skin. His eyes turned opaque, and power filled the room. The familiar spiral redrew itself over his eyes. I drew in a deep breath and traced my finger over the lines in his porcelain skin. Gone was the carefree, nonchalant attitude. Sir Meliodas now possessed an arrogant, animal-like perception of power and dominance. A deep purr reverberated in his chest, just the same as earlier.

"**Delicious… You smell delicious, Elizabeth.**" I looked into his eyes, surprised at the strange choice of words. The new Sir Meliodas made no moves against me. Hesitantly, I pressed my entire palm against his arm, covering the exposed skin. He closed his eyes and smiled. A soft growl emanated from his throat. I didn't know what to do, but the sight of his pleasure to my touch ignited a spark of warmth in my core again. I needed to distract myself. Instead, questions tumbled from my lips.

"How come I can't control my magic? Why am I so useless compared to you, Sir Meliodas?" I was thrown back onto the bed as he snarled.

"**That's not my name, Elizabeth." **I looked up, confusion coursing though my brain as heat began to pool around my body. _What? He just ignored my question?_ I felt his hips against mine, and the heat in my core burned again. The friction was amazing, and I felt my mind fold into itself back to eroticism. Instinctively, I bucked my hips up against him, and gasped as my ache was briefly satiated. Sir Meliodas groaned above me, and I bucked my hips again, hoping to draw out the wonderful sound from him again. He pinned my waist with one solid hand.

"**Elizabeth, stop." **His eyes faded to an emerald colour again. "It's dangerous." I searched his face; my heart aching for something else then that carefree shut-off look. Impulsively, I leaned my face up and connected my lips to Sir Meliodas.


	5. Chapter 5

His hands eased towards my cheeks to deepen our kiss, and my lips parted to allow his darting tongue in. My breathing grew heavier as our tongues danced together. His hand moved to cup my cheek, and my core reheated with a burning ache. I rubbed my legs together, seeking the satiation I had earlier, but the feeling remained. I could feel my brain closing off for some reason, and our lips softly disconnected.

"**Breathe, Elizabeth.**" I shuddered once and tried to inhale, feeling overwhelmed with a hazy happiness. My face was tomato red. I reached and tried to pull Sir Meliodas' face towards me again, seeking his delicious lips. He hesitated as our lips brushed together and he tilted upwards. I let out an involuntary mewl.

"Sir Meliodas…" Anger flashed behind his ebony irises.

"**Don't call me that. That isn't my name, Elizabeth.**" I tilted up to kiss him again, ignoring his warnings and just trying to just feel that amazing electricity again. He pinned me down by my wrists, holding my arms tight against the soft mattress. I squirmed and bucked my hips again, this time rubbing my core against a hardness that I felt on the apex of his thighs. He hissed through his teeth and relaxed his grip again. I involuntarily motioned towards him again, my core pulled by some invisible force to seek that feeling of appeasement.

"**Elizabeth." **He ground out. I barely heard and wriggled as he set his hand on my stomach to keep me from moving again. I struggled against his grip.

"Meliodas~!" I wailed out. "Please!" Our lips met again as he impulsively pulled me against him. I trailed my hands from his chin to his chest, feeling taut muscles bulging underneath the thin fabric of his shirt. I traced my fingers on the dancing blackness of his arms, and the faint curls under his shirt. He flinched under my touch and broke away from our kiss to grab my wrist. I looked into his eyes, opaque but still loving, tender. He touched my hand to his shirt buttons and sat on his heels. I went even redder. He wanted to me to see him… shirtless? My breath hitched and I fumbled the buttons, curious but nervous. He gave a deep chuckle as I stuck my tongue out in concentration, finally breaking open the first button.

The rest were easy from the first. Finally, he sat before me, coils of darkness around his arms and torso, pulsating. I pushed the shirt aside, feeling energy tingle under my fingertips as they connected with the dark-purple magic absorbed in his skin. My action was halted when the sleeves caught at the elbows. That damned shirt was stiff and starched, and my ministrations to remove it drew an amused chuckle from Sir Meliodas. I leaned forward to sink a kiss against his throat as I fought back the thought of feeling the vibrations against my sensitive lips. He moaned deeply, and our intimate connections heightened as the gentle pulsing under my lips were the sensitive flutters of his longing for me. His voice was a deliciously deep sound that felt like chocolate to my ears. Frustrated and desperate for more intimate touch, I gave up on his arms and slid the shirt off his shoulders and torso, revealing his chiseled figure. I traced one pulsating black strand to his back, feeling bunched wires of muscle under his bare skin, smooth and warm to the touch.

My other hand trailed down his abdomen, feeling mountains of abs, pecs, and muscles I couldn't even name, before my fingertips brushed against the tops of his pants. The hem of his underwear stuck out slightly. My head went fuzzy as I thought about what was awaiting below two layers of fabric, the mysterious bulge protruding just slightly from his pants. I lightly trailed my hand over the bulge, feeling my core erupt in a new ache as I remembered exactly where (I inhaled and unleashed a new redness over my face) _that_… was supposed to go. Sir Meliodas closed his eyes and purred deep in his throat. I gulped slightly and instead pushed my lips against him, unsure of moving further. It was better to stick to what I knew what to do.

Sir Meliodas thought differently. He broke from our kiss and looked at me with gentle scolding in his eyes. I gaped at him with curiosity, my lips craving the loss of contact. _What does he want?_ He gently drew his hands to my breast, bare underneath the shifting fabric of the shirt I borrowed. Sensations prickled across my skin and my breathing hitched to reveal a strangled sound of pleasure. I gripped his hand in mine and he turned his eyes from my cleavage to look at my confusion. _Oh._ I nodded and moved his hands to brush his fingers against the top button. A soft grin crossed his lips, and he stroked my cheek with his knuckles. Deftly, he unbuttoned the shirt and pushed me on my back. The edges of the shirt still covered my modesty, but he stood over me, drinking in the sight. I inhaled softly, biting my lower lip. Did he like what he was seeing? Was I not pretty enough for someone of his caliber?

_Why does it matter, Elizabeth? He chose you_. My heartbeat increased as I wondered if my feelings could be replicated… and where our interaction was heading. _Then why not continue for the man I love?_ I lowered my gaze to my breasts, and drew my hand over the fabric, revealing the milky white skin dotted with a small purplish nipple. Shyly, I scanned his face for a hint of repulse, but his eyes were clouded with a hunger. Immediately, he hitched his mouth over my nipple, dancing his tongue over the sensitive skin. I made a noise halfway between a yelp and a moan before he moved my shirt to reveal the other breast and kneaded it gently. I curled slightly closed my eyes, lost in the sensations of the damp tongue prodding my desires free. He trailed his kisses down the between the mounds of my breasts, licking and nibbling slightly, attempting to find spots that made me squirm or make more involuntary sounds.

"Sir Meliodas!" I gasped out. My eyes flew open as contact disappeared from my body. I looked at Sir Meliodas, baffled and disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6

_You blew it Elizabeth, he doesn't like you, he doesn't. Give up._ Tears built up in my eyes. I sat up slowly.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir Meli-"

"**No.**" He ground out. I covered my face in shame. _How could I be so naïve as to even imagine that he'd love me back?_

"Stop covering for me, Sir Meliodas! I know! You think I'm weak and pathetic! I know you can't accept me!" Tears spilled from my eyes as I recovered my modesty, rebuttoning my shirt. "I wanted this, I wanted you." A sob broke out my chest and I swiped my arm across my eyes.

"Elizabeth…" he started. I covered my ears.

"Please save your pity, Sir Meliodas, I can't," I sniffed once, my nose running with my tears, "I-I-" A sob bubbled up my throat, and I disintegrated under my sorrows. _Tell him, Elizabeth._ I couldn't hold this anymore. No, _we_ couldn't do this anymore. The carousel of uneasy glances and heart-wrenching pining ended here. I had to _know_. I bit down on my hand, muffling my sobs. I looked up at him, eyes heavy with my unease. His own eyes were a passive opaque color, looking lost.

_Tell him._

"I love you, Sir Meliodas." I whispered. I buried my face in my knees. I couldn't stand seeing his face any longer. I couldn't know what he thought of me, and my underwhelming presence.

Arms wrapped around me gently, firm muscle pressing against my own taut arms. My tearstained face rubbed against his skin. His warmth comforted me, but I felt so lost I might as well have been dead.

"Elizabeth…" He muttered incomprehensively. I drew my legs up closer. _You knew he wasn't going to say anything back. You silly, stupid, girl._ Fresh tears prickled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sir Meliodas."

His arms strengthened around me.

"Please don't call me that, Elizabeth."

I drew a breath to steady my chest.

"What?" I spoke into his shoulder. He guided my face to meet his, emerald eyes shining with its standard altruism. He looked somewhat tortured, like he wasn't sure what to do. I bit my lower lip to keep it from quivering violently as I released another torrent of tears.

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

My eyes widened incomprehensibly, and I gazed, incredulous, at the man whom I cared about more than my own life.

_What? _

_He… loves me?_

He kissed my forehead, wiping the tears from my cheeks. His tender concern washed over me, small actions chock-full of so much affection it was choking my heart.

"You- you love me?" I choked out, almost soundlessly. He pressed his lips against mine, gentle and loving.

"You are my whole life, Elizabeth." He smiled, a gesture so full of light it might as well have been the sun itself.

"I adore you."

My whole body shivered with an unspoken familiarity.

Me. The third princess of Liones, the timid, stupid, useless creature. The girl with no strength, uncontrollable magic. The waitress that was groped and gaggled at almost raped. Yet, this wonderful man loved me. I was his equal, his center of attention, I was… his Goddess. Shaky with emotions, I swallowed once and cupped his face with my hand, and he gently kissed my lips and held our skin in contact.

"What... would you like me to call you, Sir Meliodas?" He flinched slightly and smiled gently.

"My real name, Elizabeth." I leaned against his forehead; an intimate action pulled from the deepest dregs of a forgotten memory. I smiled faintly.

"Meliodas…" I tested out. A smile erupted across his face, and he pulled me into a kiss, which I was eager to return. A crackle of energy crossed the room, and my mouth was teased with a probing tongue. I opened my mouth with a smile and our tongues battled my dominance. He broke away, flushed slightly. I allowed myself an inner smile for being able to release some emotion from the normally calm knight.

"Elizabeth, I want you to know, that you'll always be my priority. Before, now, and to the end of time. You are not worthless," he pushed me against the bed, pulling me deep into another kiss.

"You are my everything. You don't need to use honorifics, because you are my equal." Weight lifted from my chest, my shoulders, and an emotion inside me awakened. A deep hunger stirred my core, and I pulled Meliodas against me, I felt his body once again press against mine. A stiffness near his legs ignited my passion, and I pulled his hands to my chest again. Methodically, he pulled apart my shirt, not even bothering with the buttons. I gasped as he traced kisses down into my jaw and nibbled my neck gently. He grabbed my breasts, slowly kneading them, eliciting sounds I never knew I could make. The connection between us heightened as I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing my core against his bulge. He groaned deep inside his throat, a sound that excited every fiber of my being. I panted heavily and moaned, running my hands through his hair and arching my back in ecstasy on the feelings of pleasure Meliodas assaulted on my body. I snaked my hands down his body, feeling every muscle in his body taut and red-hot with passion, the twisting cords filled with energy. Black traced his body again, and the animalistic opaque purple filled his actions. My hands met the tops of his pants, and I looked down at his hair, spilling across my torso as he decorated my skin with love bites.

He looked up with a dark lust as I fumbled with the darkness, and I leaned up to kiss him with equal fervor. Finally, his pants popped open, and I tugged them down with enthusiasm until I got caught at his knees.

"Could you help me, Meliodas?" I slurred under our kiss. One arm held him upright over me and the other tore off his pants with one clean tug. A thin fabric held back the mysterious hardness pressed against my sensitive folds hidden behind my panties. I shuddered nervously at what was awaiting behind his boxers, and where it was supposed to go. I inhaled shakily and pulled down his boxers. Meliodas pulled away.

"**Are you sure about this, Elizabeth?**" I looked at my love in a haze.

"What?" I stammered, heat flushing my skin as I imagined our consummation. He sat back in his heels, the hardness protruding from him tantalizing me. I stared at his boxers, desire emanating from my heart. Meliodas' eyes faded back into green.

"If we start this, I'm not sure I have the power to stop." Trust filled the cavity of my chest, and I leaned up to kiss him once on the lips before laying back.

"I belong to you, Meliodas. I love you." I said simply. The black returned with renewed vigor, and he pressed his lips against mine. Hungrily, he grasped my breasts, and ran his hands down my torso to the tops of my panties. He broke away to look into my eyes, asking for permission. I nodded, breathless from the assault on my senses. He tugged them off gently, lifting my bottom half effortlessly, before returning to a new kiss. A finger brushed against the threshold of my core, aching with a unnoticed pressure I've never felt before. The finger pushed inside my folds. I inhaled sharply and arched upwards in pleasure, clawing my hands into Meliodas' arms. Slowly, he traced the outside of my entrance and then pushed inside me again. I moaned with each intrusion. His knuckles brushed against a bundle of nerves on the top of my entrance. I gasped with desire and my thighs moved to brush together, but Meliodas kept them apart. He grinned at me devilishly before lifting his finger to his mouth. I watched, aflame, as he licked his finger covered in my fluids.

"**Delicious, Elizabeth.**" He leaned down towards me entrance and spread my thighs further. "**Let's see how it tastes from the source**."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! I'm so sorry this took SO long to update. I am currently on vacation so I had to write at some truly ungodly hours (for example it is currently 4 AM) but thank for sticking with this half-assed story so far. Hope you enjoy it, and this is a GIGANTIC LEMON so be prepared for some serious smut. Remember to please leave reviews ;_; I am still very new at this and need some guidance if possible. Thank you!

* * *

I swallowed nervously. A warmth spread through my folds as his mouth connected with the bud of nerves, and I screamed my pleasure in his name. I felt my mind shutting down as my body began to focus on the senses in my nether regions. I watched the blond locks bobbing up and down, as ecstasy filled me with a longing for more. His tongue jabbed at my clitoris again, and my toes curled invitingly as I suppressed a groan of pleasure. There was some kind of pressure building from my core, threatening to bleed into my extremities. My sense of touch was short-circuiting, and my mind couldn't focus on anything but the assault on my nether region. He added a second finger to the fray, opening them slightly to stretch my opening. I clenched my hands as his broken name fell out of lips in a wail. Meliodas spurred on, and my gasping grew more hearty. He broke away from my sensitive bud and leaned up to face me, taking in the sight of my eyes, half-lidded in ecstasy and my hair a mess of sliver splayed around my head. I sucked in a breath and clawed at the sheets when he abruptly moved faster.

"Meliodas!" I gasped, arching my back upwards. The pressure inside was building too much, and I something inside me snapped. I screamed his name as I fell into a nirvana, spurred by his actions. I breathed hard, looking up at his figure through eyes blurry with happy tears. He licked his lips slowly and bent down to kiss me again. I was exhausted from the ecstasy that had embraced me, but I responded to his probing tongue. The taste of his mouth was more acidic then usual, which ignited hunger within me. He pulled away slightly to plant small kisses down my jawline. I squirmed a bit and gasped when he touched one on the junction of my neck and the lowerside of my jaw. My heart throbbed once as his teeth scraped the sensitive skin, and I felt my hands snake behind is neck to pull him closer to me. He dragged his tongue up and closed into my ear.

"Are you sure you're ready, Elizabeth?" The words bounced in the shell of my ear for only a millisecond.

"Of course, Meliodas." I sank down into the ocean of blankets, my outstretched arms, slender and smooth, trailed beside his flushed face, my hands loosely around his neck. He eased my legs apart gently to prepare my entrance, and a faint pulse of alarm raced through my body as I remembered how big his manhood was. _Is this going to hurt? _The thought was eliminated as quickly as it surfaced. I trust Meliodas. He would never hurt me. I felt him push against my folds slightly and I shuddered as an immense pressure crept into my core. Against my will I tensed up underneath my love, I was weak and unworthy under the new feelings uncomfortably slated against my sensitive regions. I cry of pain escaped my lips as my knees bent. I grit my teeth together as he pushed another centimeter and stopped. Heat pooled around my eyes, and a few tears escaped. Meliodas sensed my pain, and he lowered himself and wrapped his arms around me. The demon form had faded some, and his emerald-coloured eyes flickered underneath to deep purple.

"I'm sorry Meliodas, I love you, I really do." I whispered. With infinite tenderness, he swept his fingers over my cheeks and planted a soft kiss of my forehead.

"I know you do Elizabeth." The foreign feeling had softened some as I tried to get used to it, and I put on a brave face.

"Please try again."

He gave me an uneasy look, and I summoned an inner ferocity to assert my words.

"I love you, Meliodas. I want to do this." He relented, nodding once and caressing my cheek. I leaned into the intimate embrace, trust emanating from my heart. Purple bled back into his eyes with renewed vigor, and he raised himself on his arms, once again positioned to enter me further. I inhaled, calming my mind and relaxing my body as best as I could to allow myself to consummate my love.

My hands clenched the smooth sheets below me, cool fabric rippling beneath our movements. The pressure between my legs had only increased as I attempted to intake Meliodas' girth, and I could not help the few tears that escaped my eyes as I steered my mind to pleasure. He stopped, and I panted heavily, unsure of what was happening, only focused on the intrusion.

"M-meliodas?" I choked out. "Are you okay?" A low rumble of a chuckle vibrated in his chest, and I felt heat rise in my cheeks with indignation.

"**My sweet Elizabeth, are **_**you**_** okay?**" I nodded, in a hurry to continue, the pressure still tangible but now I had adjusted to it some. I drew a ragged breath.

"K-keep going." _This has to feel better at some point._ I grunted, shifting some, and forced a smile at Meliodas. Suddenly, my brain lit up in pleasure. New senses erupted from my core in the form of friction. Meliodas pulled out, a sensation that drew a high-pitched keening from my lips. He quickened slightly and pushed in slowly, my body shifting upwards with the force of his hips. Pleasure flooded my brain and I screamed Meliodas' name. I panted raggedly as he repeated his slow movements. More heat pooled within my core as Meliodas dragged on with his tedious pace, and I craved more friction. Each stroke touched a deliciously sensitive spot that make me gasp, but his gradual slowing had lessened the impact. I scoffed in frustration and moved downwards against the spot, gasping when I managed to hit it. A hand kept me from moving. I looked up, annoyed and a little frightened. Meliodas looked down to me, dominance radiationg from every part of his stance.

"**I choose what you do, Elizabeth. If you want something, you must beg.**" _Beg? What the hell does that mean?_

"Meliodas-" I cut myself off, shuddering as he hit my sensitive spot. He accelerated his pace, and I lost myself in the assault on my senses, mewling in defeat, writhing beneath him. His face was flushed as he slowed again, and I looked up wildly in disbelief. I didn't know what to think of this Meliodas. This was his darker, demon heart, with small pulses of what he once was flickering in the background. I admit that it was all a part of Meliodas, and who he was, but it still confused me. I fell in love with the gentle, chivalrous green-eyed man. But what I dealt with in this moment was a literal demonic dark side. And yet he wasn't evil, or malicious. He was gentle, but dominating and arrogant, but he would never hurt me on purpose. My thoughts were interrupted by his movement and I lost myself in lust as he thrusted into me more forcefully, a strange, offbeat, teasing rhythm.

Meliodas enveloped his mouth around mine, and I kissed him passionately. His thrusts were slower, but wonderfully steady and my moans were lost beneath his tongue. I didn't care about this new Meliodas at all. I would be with all sides of him, all the time. The friction slowed again and I groaned beneath him. He was toying with me! He stopped hitting my sensitive spot, and why were we going so _slow?_ I moved some, trying to encourage him, but he smiled beneath our kiss. Frustrated, I wrapped my legs around the small of his back and pushed myself against him, pushing up against the base of his shaft. He flinched in surprise, suppressing a moan of his own and pulled from our kiss. He made a ticking sound with his tongue and looked at me with a mixture of approval and discipline. He lowered himself on me, and slid his hands down my sides, a slow worship of my curves. His calloused fingers were a stark contrast to the tender skin on my hips and my thighs. Keeping eye contact with me, he slowly stopped his course at my ankles. I looked at him curiously. He grinned.

"**Beg.**" A simple command. How was I supposed to do something like that? He drew my legs up, hooking them over his shoulders. Stunned I tried to sit up to ask him what he was doing. But I was balanced on my shoulders, and had I to sit back, helpless. I couldn't lift my head. I lacked the core strength to move! The strangely immobilized position baffled me, and prevented me from touching Meliodas. This struck a small chord of anger, as my pleasure was momentarily ended.

"Meliodas!" I cried in outrage. Rather then answer, he pushed inside me, hitting that sweet spot, a tantalizing taste of what I could have. _Oh._ I moaned, I wanted _more_. He pushed three more times in quick sensation, pinning my legs in place. I wriggled in pleasure, my arms, flailing outwards to reach some unknowable ground, found the sheets, which I wound tightly around my fists in my overactive mind. Goddesses he knew what he was doing. He wanted me to beg for more love, more connection, more of that unbearably delicious _friction._

"Please, Meliodas, please!" I murmured. He grinned at me, and I looked up in a mix of love and frustration as he remained painfully still. I twisted my legs, trying to seek satiation from his manhood, still inside me, pressure waiting to burst. He remained iron. The agony of missing pleasure built inside me, and I felt my pride evaporating. I threw my arms back and arched my back in desperation to feel something to ease the burn of my core.

"Meliodas, please!" I wailed out loud. He wrapped his arms around my back and hoisted me upwards to sit on his manhood, and I gasped as my weight fell onto him. He swung his legs over the bed and drove me up and down, spearing me repeatedly.

I was in sensory overload. He moved me quickly and without hesitation, and before I closed my eyes to savor the sweet feelings on my core I saw my silver hair flutter around me like a cape. Our voices sang together in the orchestra of love, and I quickly lost all sensation save the breathtaking connection my core formed with the apex of Meliodas' thighs. He buried his face in my breasts, another joyous sensation of the delicate skin between the two mounds. They bobbed up and down around him with each sharp movement, and could barely discern the differences in feeling between the pleasure erupting from every nerve of my body. The pressure was building to a falling point again, and I could sense Meliodas was nearing his own peak as well.

The world spun around me, and suddenly he was behind me, hands firmly around my behind, still dominating our lovemaking with an iron will. My own face was pressed against the sheets, my arms each to the side of my face, searing hot with lust and half-lidded eyes cloudy with fulfillment. My hands clenched tightly, though I barely felt them as sensations rose with growing intensity, and my peak raced closer. I was turned around again, a flurry of limbs and rose-colored skin. I was dimly aware of the sheets once again on my back and Meliodas' warm breaths brushing against my neck. The tumbled syllables of his name fell between my lips as I descended into nirvana. Meliodas buried his face against my neck and bit down on the sensitive spot above my collarbone on my neck as he reached his own peak, a hearty growl accompanying the burst of warmth in my core. Sensations of happiness and electricity danced within my nerves, and I cried out as each pulse coursed through my torso, my arms, my legs, all the way into my fingers. As the waves of pleasure receded and the world came spinning back into view, I laced my fingers through the messy blond bob resting on my breasts.

"I love you, Meliodas." My voice, hoarse from the song of lust I had sang throughout our intimacies, stirred him slightly, and he leaned up to me for a gentle peck on the lips.

"I love you too, my Elizabeth." He mumbled. I was far too exhausted to offer more then a slight pressure as our lips collided. I faintly felt Meliodas draw up the sheets of our bed to cover us both and my consciousness faded quickly as he settled my head onto his chest, a comforting warmth to guide me to a satisfying slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

The rustling noise stirred me from my sleep. There were two things I processed. One, my head was resting on something warm, soft, and hard at the same time. Second, I was literally wearing nothing but the sheet from the bed, which had ungraciously flopped around me and revealed some rather intimate bits. Two seconds of stunned silence passed before I addressed the second problem and flailed the blankets a bit to cover my modesty.

"What are you doing?" I froze, a small squeak etched past my lips. I turned around to see Sir Meliodas outstretched on the bed, propping up his chin with his hand. My blanket kicking had awakened him, and I pulled the covers off his side of the bed. My gaze scrawled down his body, taking in the sight.

Oh Goddesses.

I felt my face go to a violent shade of scarlet as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Sir Meliodas!" I stammered, "Why are you _naked_?"

"Don't you remember?" His voice floated muffled from behind the sheets. I was too shocked to think right now. I looked down at my body under the silk, and the light filtering through revealed numerous red marks and a couple bruises. My legs were aching, I felt drained. Experimentally, I touched the faint throbbing on my neck, the contact chiding me with a dull ache that lasted a millisecond. _What did I remember?_ Opaque darkness, power, calloused warmth of fingers on my skin- My thoughts were interrupted as light blazed through my eyes and Sir Meliodas tore off the blanket. I yelped and he pushed me on my back, hands gliding across my bare breasts to hold his eyes level with me. Distraught anger and worry pulsed behind his emerald eyes, which were darkening quickly.

"I told you what to call me." His low growl sent a pulse of electricity down my torso and my core promptly awakened. There was a dull ache to the sensation, and I gulped. I felt a smooth hardness against my leg as my own arousal sparked his. My mind flashed to a panting Sir Meliodas, flushed and sweaty as he thrust inside me. My core responded with a demanding ache. He frowned slightly at my confusion, and looked down towards my core, which was weeping a clear fluid onto the silken sheets. His eyes met mine with a hunger.

"S-sir Meliodas?" I tried. He looked down in shock and drew closer to my face. My eyes zeroed in on his lips, inches from mine. His breath brushed against my cheek, and his bare chest pressed against my breasts.

"**What did you call me?"** The deeper voice snapped me to attention at once. A demon symbol blazed into his forehead. The sounds elicited further images in my brain, all of Sir Meliodas in throes of passion, my own pleasure pulsing. I remembered screaming his name and falling into a seemingly endless nirvana.

"Meliodas." I ground out. Impulsively, I leaned up to kiss him, my momentum flipping him over and putting me atop of his body. I moaned as our tongues collided. He responded heartily, seeming to enjoy being dominated for once. My memories were not fantasies, they were reality. The joy made me lightheaded, and I snaked my hand down between our connected bodies to brush my fingers against his penis, which was squashed against my belly button. He purred as I made contact, and I stroked it gently before pulling myself up.

The door banged open.

"Captain! Eh?"

I turned around just in time to see Ban go flying down the hallway, as I fell backwards, the support underneath me gone. My face had taken to such a red colour even my neck was red. Meliodas stood in front of the door with a broken lock, his fist steaming from punching Ban into next week.

"Meliodas…?" I whispered slightly. He closed the ruined door and turned around and stalking towards me. I turned to face him, cross legged on the bed. He grinned and pulled me into a kiss, his hand pushing against my folds. I suppressed a moan and went somewhat slack. He caught me and lowered his lips to my ear.

"**I'll take care of you tonight."** I flopped back onto the sheets, overwhelmed with just the events of this morning. I heard Meliodas pull on his uniform before sneaking out the door to let me rest. I pulled my hand over my eyes and smiled to myself. I love him. My mind drifted to the interaction with Ban, and red blossomed over my face again. Did he see me full naked on top of Meliodas? I sat up slowly, my arms pushing me up. Did he tell the other Sins? I drew in a sharp breath of embarrassing realization. _Did the Sins hear us last night?_ I scrambled to pull on my clothes before running downstairs, hesitating before I rounded the corner. _Breathe, Elizabeth. _No shit I should breathe! I was about to pass out of embarrassment. I rounded the corner to go face to face with Seven Curious Faces listening to an animated Meliodas speaking before turning to face me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey y'all. Haven't updated in _Forever_ because I am literally on the other side of the world from my hometown. I'm finding it hard to grab time to write, so the chapters take forever to etch out. Especially with school around the corner, I dunno if I'll be able to continue. If you guys want me to keep going, please by all means leave a comment. I appreciate constructive criticism and initially published this work to see if my writing style appealed to people. Although this work is wordy, a lemon, and rather slow, it is currently the peak of my writing abilities. Please leave a comment on your thoughts. If there isn't too much enthusiasm over a continuation of this storyline, i probably won't keep going. Thanks guys!

* * *

I looked at Ban first, his mischievous face as usual, littered with a spark of melancholy behind the fiery embers of his eyes. I swallowed. He knew about Meliodas and I. I watched him fumble around with King's Sacred Treasure before he locked eyes with me. His grin spread to reveal his canines, and his eyes narrowed with glee. I blushed violently before breaking my eye contact from him, looking down and nervously crossing my arms over my body. Two blue booted feet entered my field of view, floating slightly off the ground. _Merlin. What is she going to do?_

"How are you this morning, Elizabeth?" she purred into my ear.

"Fine, Merlin."

I avoided her gaze. There was no hiding from Merlin. She clicked her tongue.

"I can tell… from what a night you've had." I could see that mocking grin splayed across her face without even looking at her.

My breath caught in my throat, which I strained to keep inaudible.

"I've had a normal night, Merlin. Nothing interesting. Nothing out of the ordinary." I regretted my comment the moment it elicited a deep chuckle from Merlin's pearly throat.

"Of course, Princess." Accepting my loss, I turned away from the magical woman, and faced Diane. She eyed me without any concern, and even less emotion. In fact, she looked bored.

"How are you this morning, Diane?" I asked, forcing enthusiasm into my voice.

"Hmm? I'm fine, Elizabeth. Why?" Her quizzical look, innocent and unbothered, secured my confirmation. She didn't know. I let out a slight sigh of relief.

"Nothing. What is Meliodas briefing you on?"

All Seven faces turned towards me at once. I stared at them puzzled.

"Meliodas?" King echoed. "When did you stop calling him Sir Meliodas?"

Panic flooded my head. _Stupid, stupid, Elizabeth! How could you make such a mistake!_

I stammered nervously, trying to get my baffled tongue to say anything but _um_ and _uh._ A hand wrapped around my behind, which jolted me out of my stupor as I jumped forward with a squeak. Instead of my usual embarrassment, my body responded with a sudden throb. The touch was familiar.

"Why are you all bothering Elizabeth?" Meliodas chimed in, coming up behind me. His hand floated from my backside to my hand, brushing it reassuringly. The Sins glanced at their captain with rebellious intentions.

"Why are you speaking for her, Captain?" Merlin's voice cut the warm air easily.

"I didn't hear her object. And you're obviously startling her." Meliodas' eyes flashed dangerously. He was willing to fight for my honour. My heart swelled a bit before deflating. He didn't have the right to talk for me. I had to keep the peace. Merlin floated towards her Captain, all grins as she smelled a mystery from him, and he looked up defiantly, hands relaxed in his pockets, but poised for an attack. I looked between their tension. Weighing the options of a fight versus my dignity as a Princess. It was scandalous enough that I had made love out of wedlock, but the Seven Deadly Sins mostly functioned outside of the king's orders. Plus, they were closest friends. If I trusted them to save my life, I can equally trust them to keep a secret. But my pride would be in ruins. I could not claim to be a princess if I disobeyed a command as easy as remaining a virgin for the political future.

I was 16 years old, but something within me felt much more ancient. This bond between Meliodas and I was forged deep in the past, and had just awakened now for the both of us. I wasn't a princess before these 16 years.

I was a Goddess.

Then to hell with the political system. I was in a deeper love then all the power and land in Britannia could measure up to. Merlin bent over Meliodas, mocking his icy gaze with contempt to satisfy her gluttonous need for information. _Elizabeth,_ _just tell them!_ The decision bubbled up from my heart and forced itself past my lips.

"I slept with Meliodas!" I blurted. I closed my eyes and tensed some, hands curled into tentative fists. _Please don't regret this decision!_

"You sleep with him every night?" Diane asked in confusion. My heart stopped, and I felt my thought processes creak to an end as I tried to register what she said.

"What?" I sputtered out, flabbergasted. I scanned their faces for humor, but the only faces that shone with laughter were Merlin and Ban. Ban particularly, was slumped over, stifling his chortles and face bright red. I closed my eyes again, unable to form a response.

"You share a room with the Captain, and there is only one bed. Therefore, you must sleep together in the same bed." Gowther confirmed.

I opened my eyes in embarrassment at Gowther and Diane's naïve reply. I chewed my bottom lip anxiously. Ban and Merlin exchanged looks of knowing again, this time Merlin going as far as giggling once, and King's confusion cleared some into a mask of insurmountable surprise. Escanor remained indifferent but feigned interest. _I didn't make the wrong decision, did I?_ My mind flooded with betrayals. How would my dear father feel about me turning my back to the kingdom? Completely going against his trust to sleep with some man I knew for half a year? How was I supposed to perform my duties as a princess with my purity marred to this extent?

I felt dizzy under the unweighted consequences that were dawning on me. Was it too early for me to sleep with him? We hadn't dated, we talked some, and we survived a few battles to the death. I wasn't aware of his feelings until last night, and he hadn't noticeably aware of mine for the duration of our short relationship. Goddesses, it was a mistake. I should've never done that! Never have performed that deed. My own body closed itself in shame, a flower hiding from view, and I felt my knees go weak. _You haven't known him half a year, Elizabeth._ My heart thumped, sensing something deeper inside… a fibre of my being not previously awoken until I met Meliodas. The Apostle of the Goddess. The person Meliodas was in love with, centuries ago. I sniffed, feeling reassured by the feeling in my heart screaming out the song that beat for Meliodas, and only Meliodas. I was his love. He was all mine. _Correct, Elizabeth… He has been yours for centuries… It is only a matter of whether or not you accept him._ I wasn't backing down from my decision. I love Meliodas. I'll take any consequence from decision to prove our love.

I felt Meliodas' hand entwine with my own, as if he senses my inner turmoil. I glanced down at my love for a confirmation of admission. He nodded reassuringly, and my confidence grew more from his firm grip, which had been gently cradling my body just a few hours before. I gulped, remembering the delicious feeling of his rough hands on the soft skin of my… _No. Focus, Elizabeth._ I looked at the Sins, feeling determination burn in my eyes.

"I love Meliodas."

Silence. Tears stung my eyes. So that was how it was.

"I love Elizabeth."

I looked down in surprise, feeling the drops of moisture run down my cheeks in twin streams. I didn't expect him to blurt in. I tightened my hand on his gratefully, and turned towards the Sins again, their faces blank, but my own being ignited by the spark of Meliodas' support.

"We slept together last night," I started, then continued, my tone stronger, "I mean, _really_ slept together. A confirmation of our love. I'm sorry if you heard it."

I exhaled. It felt amazing to let it all out. The first to show signs of life came from the giant and the fairy. Diane and King looked between the both of us, stunned. Meliodas' grin was as wide as Merlin's. Ban laughed, a mocking, joyous sound tinged with envy. He flashed over and wrapped an arm around me.

"So, Elizabeth, is the Captain good in bed? Did he give you a good ride." I looked at Ban in alarm and shock. A burst of life shot from my shoulder and sent him into the wall. Meliodas looked up in alarm, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't be startled! You'll bring down the whole bar!" I shook my head and pulled him away, smiling reassuringly.

"I won't. I couldn't risk hurting you too. I did that... because it was funny."

I laughed. Ban lifted his head from the rubble in astonishment. Meliodas smiled with reassurance.

"So then… what now?" Diane asked. I stood for a second.

"Yeah… what now?" I mused. "I suppose now I give Meliodas my support and my love, of course. There's no one I'd rather follow than him." I smiled at my friends.

"You know already how much of a good person he is. Trust me when I say I'll never let anything happen to him."

"Elizabeth…" I turned towards Meliodas. His green eyes were filled with emotion, lust, sorrow, and happiness crowded together, but the most prominent was the love. I hugged him eagerly.

"Never leave me, Meliodas." I whispered into his ear gently. "I lost you once… and I'll never let that happen again."

He pulled me towards him, and our lips connected. I was hungry for contact after this morning, and I immediately opened my mouth to his probing tongue. My eyes shut His arms went around my waist, and I pulled him towards me, getting aroused as my mind fled to what happened after the kissing last night. He pulled away, and I felt a loss like a pang of pain as we disconnected. The Seven Sins looked at me in complete disbelief at our display of affection, and I remembered right away why Meliodas had pulled away. He was still pressed against my body, and his erection was brushing against my inner leg. I blushed at the thought of it, and Meliodas pulled me to him closer.

"Don't move, Elizabeth. I don't want to them see." He murmured just enough for me to hear. I stifled a giggle.

"Of course, Meliodas." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked his lips gently. "I'll stay right here."

My words were silent, but he understood them exactly. I faced the Sins.

"As you all can see, it is clear we aren't lying." I said shyly. Ban's face shifted into something like amusement. Gowther tilted his head curiously. Merlin chuckled to herself and floated a bit higher.

"I've seen all I needed today to satisfy my curiosity. If you need me, Captain, I'll be in my lab." She teleported away.

"I guess I'll head out too," Ban ground out, "There isn't anything to fight today, so I might as well do some training."

King, Diane, Gowther, and Escanor remained. Escanor grunted and followed Merlin. Gowther exited with disinterest.

Diane edged closer to me, shrunken from her magic pills, and observed Meliodas and I's peculiar positioning. Meliodas edged away slightly and Diane reddened in indignation at her inability to talk to me.

"Captain! I want—" She paused to fiddle with her hair. "I want to talk to Elizabeth." I started to detach, then inhaled sharply at Meliodas' still very prominent bulge.

"I'll talk to you later, Diane. Now… I'm pretty tired so I'll go back to bed." I held Meliodas close, embedding his face into my breasts. I could feel his bulge grow more taut as he gave into the arousal. I smiled, two-faced, of course. As one hand wrapped around Diane's shoulder, my other hand snaked down between Meliodas and I, and I brushed it against his swollen pants. He gasped and his hands flew up to my breasts at once.

"Diane, I'll be glad to—" I suppressed a moan of delight as he pinched my nipples through the fabric of my blouse.

"Glad to talk to in about an hour—"

"Three." Meliodas butted in. Diane looked at him in surprise. He turned towards her and slid one hand down my stomach to my folds. Oh, he didn't dare. The hand discreetly slid under my skirt to brush my sensitive core. I groaned deep in my throat as he brushed my bundle of nerves slightly. I turned my sensual noise into a throat clearing and nodded at Diane.

"I'm just so out of it. I was stayed up almost all night." Diane opened her mouth as if to ask before remembering why I had stayed up. She straightened up in alarm, and pulled King closer to herself.

"I guess I'll go then, Elizabeth. Enjoy your rest." She pulled away quickly, tugging her short dress over her bottom anxiously. Meliodas picked me up effortlessly and nuzzled me close. His sizable bulge, despite being caged in two layers of fabric, sat squashed on top of my hips, so tantalizingly close to where my folds were weeping my arousal.

I cupped his cheek and wrapped my arms around Meliodas, pulling his face into my chest again. His hot breath felt like the puffs of summer wind on my sensitive breasts. I let myself moan audibly into his soft hair as he started up the stairs to our room. Where he tossed me on the bed and climbed over me, ripping open my shirt and latching his mouth to mine hungrily.

"**Let's get started, shall we?**"

* * *

Comment below... I need motivation lol


	10. Chapter 10

The growl of his voice floated into my ears, crisp and hungry. I reddened with pleasure and laid both my hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat like thunder and his chest twist as he worked off my uniform skirt.

"Meliodas," I mumbled under his tongue, "how am I supposed to do it this time?" I asked. Although I had gained some experience, it was still a blur to me, and I wanted for him to enjoy our time together as much as possible. A dark chuckle bubbled up between his lips.

"**Relax, dearest, I'll be as gentle as I can.**" I shuddered in excitement and felt my muscles loosen some. Meliodas' arm wrapped around my waist and he lifted me to sit upwards. We parted and he pulled my hands to his shirt. Eagerly I started to unbutton it, but I felt doubt gnawing at the sides of my brain. Were we really a couple, he and I? Or were we just sleeping around. I thought back to the previous night. We barely exchanged words, and we were hardly doing so now. It was just… straight to, er, sleeping with each other. How could I be sure he actually loved me? I searched my own feelings. Did I really love him? Or was I just craving the emotional support I thought I needed? Conflictions spread through my chest, turning the red-hot fire that had been burning into a tight ball of ice.

_Elizabeth, shut up._

I shook my head slightly. A hand gripped mine, shaking me out of my stupor. I looked blankly ahead of me. Meliodas gazed at me, his eyes peculiar. My hands had fallen to the bed, and his shirt was half open. I could see each tightly woven muscle outlined. Shakily, I made eye contact with each piercing emerald. He was worried, lustful, determined, wary… Each emotion danced in his eyes, clear to me as a pool of water. He drew my hand to his mouth, and I watched him kiss the inside of my wrist gently. I barely felt the flutter of his lips against the soft skin, lost in the cloud of negativity flooding my thoughts.

"Do you really love me?" The words flew out before I could think.

"Yes." The response was immediate, automatic. His confusion escalated.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" He tried, pulling me towards him. I limply pulled away.

"How can I be sure?" My words were cold, and untrusting. What came over me? I was almost never like this. I was sure Meliodas felt the same way.

"Do you regret the things you've done with me?" Meliodas asked, gently. I pursed my lips. Tears brimmed in my eyes, unexpectedly, and began to fall.

"I don't—I don't know." I choked. I hiccupped. I was so useless, so worthless. Crying over myself like a baby, a stupid, naïve girl who didn't know what she was doing. Fooled into being in love, blindly trusting a virtual stranger, and worse, hearing voices in my head. The cold feeling spread. Were my instincts wrong? Was it my wrongdoing to love Meliodas so unconditionally? Was he truly reciprocating my feelings? I crumpled forward, sobs escalating from my throat.

Are all my choices a mistake? I knew I would die for him, but could I trust myself to help in any way, truly? Gentle arms wrapped around me as I wept, and strong hands stroked my hair soothingly. I leaned my head into his chest and cried even harder. Why is he so _nice_ to me? What am I even worth to him? Even if I tried my hardest, I could never measure up to the rest of the Sins. I am, and will always be nothing, and there is no point that Meliodas should be paying attention to me. The sobs weren't stopping.

Typical, weak, Elizabeth, always crying, never doing anything to help anyone. And here I was again, causing Meliodas troubles with my own insecurities, silly Elizabeth, who needs to be rescued from her own mind! 

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He murmured into my hair. I curled my hands into fists, and looked up at him, tears falling and my nose running, a complete mess of a pathetic human.

"It's not, Meliodas, it's not right. I'm not supposed to love you, and I'm not supposed to be with you, and I'm not supposed to sleep with you and nothing will be alright." The words were pouring from me, an unending stream.

"I'm not worth anything, Meliodas, just save yourself the trouble and get rid of me. I'm always getting in the way, and holding you back, and I'm not worth your attention." I began to cough, my sobs mixing with the tightness in my chest.

"Elizabeth, you're not—don't say that—"

"You don't have to play nice anymore! I know I love you, and that's all I know, but you shouldn't think you need to love me back, and you don't have to take me along…I'm nothing… no help to any of you."

"Don't say that, Elizabeth." Rage was laced in his words.

"Don't pity me, Meliodas, you know I've never done anything!" I sputtered. My chin was tilted up violently, and I was faced with eyes black as midnight.

"Elizabeth, shut up." He growled. I looked at his face searching for a shred of proof, a small amount of pity, but all I could discern was fury, perhaps directed at me. Fear bolted through my veins. Is this the real Meliodas? The cruel, angry demon that everyone told me to fear? Suddenly he pushed his lips against mine. Not entering, just a shared pleasure. The fear in me melted to ebb away into the small spark of love surrounded in the hurricane of doubt. I closed my eyes regardless, enjoying the sensation despite myself, despite my whole despicable being, because I couldn't help the attention.

"You saved me, Elizabeth." My eyes opened in shock. The emerald colour had returned. "You always say that you're pathetic, that you're worth nothing, but you aren't. You, are my savior." I swallowed the lump that had formed in my sorrow.

"Savior? Of who?" I asked unsteadily.

"Myself." He pulled me into a hug.

"You're my world because of it. Because I was drowning in the darkness, and you pulled me into the light."

"How?" I croaked. I was in disbelief. I was not enough for that. We parted, and he tucked back my bangs to reveal the orange eye.

"It was a long time ago. But I will always love you for showing me the way. You may believe that you aren't the Elizabeth you once were. But you are. I've loved every single Elizabeth. You are _my_ Elizabeth, and it doesn't matter what incarnation you are, because you are simply what you have always been: Elizabeth.

"No matter how many times I meet you, over thousands of years, I fall in love with every Elizabeth. Every one of you has the qualities that each Elizabeth has always had. You're no different. I love you, and that's it. I love your compassion, I love your unwavering light, I love your voice, I love your mind, I even love your humanity. I love your pure views of everyone, because it was your belief of purity that led me to you. Elizabeth, I love you. All of you. You can doubt me, if you like, but know that I'll always be there to save you. I can't bear to lose you, and I can't bear to not have you in my life." He turned away.

"Life isn't worth living without you in it."

Fresh tears welled in my eyes.

"How can you say that so easily?" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me again.

"Because you're doubting yourself, and it hurts me to see that. You're worth far more to me than you'll ever know." I buried my face in his shoulder and laughed weakly.

"I can't match anything you say with my own words, but I know I feel strongly as you do, Meliodas." He kissed my hair gently.

"Don't doubt your abilities, Elizabeth. Know you aren't worthless, and that would be enough." The warm feeling washed over my body, and I felt weightless in his arms. Light glowed warmly against my palm and his skin. He looked down in surprise and then looked at my eyes. My hair floated off my face gently, revealing my Goddess eye. Meliodas smiled softly, a twinge of sadness, and I sensed his control over his darker counterpart waver. I leaned into his lips softly, cupping my hands around his jaws, and prodded his lips with my tongue. His response was rougher, eager and barely repressed. Lust suddenly erupted in my mind, drowning out uncertainties. Second time. If he really loved me, I would prove how much I loved him back. I pushed him back on the wide expanse of bedsheets and continued to unbutton the shirt. His hand pawed at my bra. I straddled him, feeling his bulge brush against my core, making us both groan.

"**Let me show you how much I love you**." He purred. I shook my head, imperceptibly.

"Let _me._" I whispered back into his lips as I pressed my forehead against his, drinking in his dominating power to harness into my own.


	11. Chapter 11

He chuckled in response to my confidence and nodded, obsidian eyes observing me with chilling calm. I smiled, and crossed the distance to his lips again, simultaneously pushing back gently. His shoulders rippled beneath his shirt as he lowered himself to my commands, I traced the lines of muscle slowly, before experimentally prodding his lips with my tongue. Immediately, his tongue pushed mine back and I was losing the battle for dominance. _He's too eager!_ Multiple twinges of annoyance, disappointment and fear pulsed in my head. But… _he's mine… Today I don't want to let him win._ A slow heat built up from my chest, and rose into my cheeks, and I thrust my tongue into his mouth and shoved him against the mattress. He resisted with a jolt, and I responded with a hungry swirl of my hips on his bulge. He groaned in surprise, and I entwined my hand into one of his own.

"I'm in control, Meliodas." I mumbled, biting his lip in lust, cheeks ablaze. Meliodas' chest rumbled, and I was overtaken by vertigo. He had flipped me around and was now hovering above me.

"Meliodas!" I cried in annoyance, baffled and embarrassed at the sudden turn of events.

"**You dare challenge me for dominance, sweet one? Surely you underestimate the power of the demons.**" I inhaled sharply, and his fingers expertly unclipped my bra, and he lifted it off my head. Impulse raced through me, and a brilliant sheen of Goddess light erupted through my fingers and I pulled his face between my breasts. Stunned, he went limp, and I rolled to be above him again.

"And you underestimate the Goddess race, love." I purred, as seductively as I could manage. I lifted my bosom off his face, and the look of surprise was etched on his flushed cheeks. My desires inflamed at the unfamiliar expression, I kissed him, and he responded with a jolt of action. I ran my hands down his arms and slipped off his shirt, fumbling only a bit on the elbows.

"**Good job, Elizabeth. Now can you get the rest off?**" He mocked. I mumbled a half-hearted response, trying to unbutton his pants. An idea popped into my head. I detached from his lips to trace down to his neck, interchangeably nibbling and sucking to try and elicit sounds of pleasure.

Unfortunately, his stubborn demon form wouldn't allow for such succumbing actions. I managed to unzip him, but the problem of taking his pants off persisted. They kept getting caught at his knees. I looked up at my love, as he watched, amused at my befuddlement. I sighed, wracking my brains. I had one other experience doing this, and it was mostly led by Meliodas. I didn't know any other ways to express my gratitude for his actions, and I wasn't even sure I knew what I was doing. The familiar twinge of inadequacy clenched my heart. _Come on Elizabeth, you are his lover. You can do this._

"**Do you know what you're doing, Elizabeth?"**

I clenched my jaw stubbornly. He's mocking me now? I frowned slightly, feeling useless. But his sultry grin, brimming with mischief. Perhaps he was egging me on, or perhaps he was relinquishing his control to persuade me to seek our shared pleasures. After all, I am Meliodas' lover. I should know how to pleasure him. I bit my lip decisively and drilled my eyes to his.

"I do, Meliodas." I smiled sweetly and pulled down his boxers. I inhaled slowly, bracing myself, as the waistband tugged down over the bulge, revealing the curly blond hairs tracing down. I felt heat rush up my face as his boxers got caught on the end of his member. Quickly, my brain was filled with last night's activities. It was so much bigger than I remembered it to be. I swallowed in a mixture of lust and embarrassment. This was what had me screaming all night in pleasure. I glanced at Meliodas again, who looked… deliciously hungry… My face spread in a small grin, and a burst of courage filled me. I can do this. Daintily, I stuck out my tongue, and licked the tip of it gently. He shivered slightly and dared me to do more with a knowing look. I swallowed, somehow salivating now, and took the whole thing in my mouth.

It was warm, and stiffer than I thought. It tasted peculiar, but I was much more interested in the look that Meliodas suddenly wore. It was uncharacteristically out of place, a combination of devilish hunger mixed with the attempted placid look to seem unphased. Experimentally, I ran my tongue over the velvety surface, feeling interesting twitches and throbs. This time, he groaned slightly. I smiled and pursed my lips, encouraged. Slowly, I bobbed my head, feeling bubbles of warmth at my success to show Meliodas my love for him. Experimentally, I pursed my lips, trying to get a reaction from Meliodas. His hands crept down my head, and he gently guided me, whispering commands and moving my head. I complied, diligently, adding a few twists here and there to surprise him. Meliodas groaned once more, and he pushed me abruptly. My lips popped off and I gasped. Instantly, regrets flooded my head.

_Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt him? I thought he was enjoying this?_

"Meliodas, what did I do wrong?" My mouth mirrored my thoughts anxiously, and I felt doubt bleed through my chest. Tentatively I wrapped my arms around my bare chest. Sharply, he growled at my question, and I squeaked in anticipation.

"**Sweet Goddess," **His hand cradled my cheek softly, and he sat up to kiss my forehead gently. **"Don't underestimate yourself." **

"What?" I sputtered out, he hugged me close in response, and nibbled my neck. I closed my eyes, baffled but enjoying the prolonged contact of our hug. Meliodas' erection was squashed between us, and his gently movements once again stirred my core.

"Meliodas…" I moaned nervously, "Are you sure you don't want me to do anything else?" He lay me gently down on the bed, his condensed power radiating off of him as he hovered above me. My own goddess aura glimmered in reply to the dark magic, and flickered excitedly.

"**Hush.**" He uttered solidly. I blinked in surprise, feeling rising heat in my core.

"I—" He cut me off with a passionate kiss, which I fell into immediately, feeling tentative hands push into his blond curls. He hoisted me back up slowly, and settled me gently on himself. I gasped, and felt the sound drag into a moan as I felt the pressure build to the friction I had craved since out last interaction.

Meliodas' magic glimmered as we touched, his own tough skin, burning with passion against my own fair skin.

"Meliodas~" I gasped as he rotated slowly. I pressed my breasts against him, and noticed more sparks as my magic built up to counter his. The heat the contradictory magic generated was warm and inviting. I watched through half-lidded eyes. I settled into Meliodas' rhythm, feeling pulses of heat creeping to a slow build, both of us breathing together. Each of his hearts beat in sync with my own, an intimate declaration of our joined bond.

Unlike last time, I drank in the sweet feel of his body, between the pulses of pleasure. My fingertips traced his hard back in a sultry salute to the perfection of his muscles. His own hands roamed me. He and I were joined, meshed into one being as we familiarized ourselves with each other. I felt his hands parade down my back, tracing every bone in my spine. Softly, the spindles of his magic and mine entwined between the slow dance of our lovemaking. Between each expertly executed thrust, I could feel him drawing out the sound of soft mews to enhance the chorus of our passion. Forgotten movements of our past littered our exploration. His finger tracing my jawline as I was seized with a moan, the deliciously intimate motion of our tongues, and the heat from our cheeks as our foreheads touched. I drank the sight of his face, half-clothed in darkness, emotions shifting like the ever-changing sea. Sometimes there was deep adoration, appreciation and passion. But in flashes there were tears and melancholy emptiness. Although I was consumed by our connections, I knew of his pains. Three thousand years of heartbreak, only to be replaced with me. But he chose me, and I was the same lover for all the years, the same one who caused those pains. Between the tense passions of our love, the flickering of years of pain remained.

On different paths, he and I were ageless. Our love was eternal, but our bodies were on opposite ends. The rhythm between us grew more rapid, as did our breathing. Pressure, glorious pressure was building with his increasing strength. I felt the rising climax in myself as well as he did, and my core pulsed eagerly, but as did my ecstasy grew my longing to end his pain, his suffering lingered on my mind. I realized that the cool sheets now enveloped my back, and the intensity of my pleasured screams bordered on senseless, passionate wails of pure agonized joy. Meliodas moved above me powerfully, each stroke sending both my body and my spirit to a plane of otherworldly euphoria. I could feel his chest and his throat vibrate with constrained growls of the pleasure that my walls provided to him, I fell into spasms, crying in joy with each wave trembling across my words. His name danced on my voice just as he hit his own climax. The deep thunder of his voice echoed my name, and jolts of his black magic swirled across the room and across me. He lowered himself onto my breasts, and again the lingering melancholy sadness flooded across my post-euphoric mind. We were both exhausted, but we were together and entwined. This time, we were connected mind and soul, and as we curled around each other, his soft hair tickled my nose. I stroked his head softly, cradling him in my arms, finally in control of myself. The soothing repetitive motion relaxed us both.

"I love you more than anything in the world, Meliodas." I murmured into his hair. I could feel the heat of his cheeks on my chest. He was crying. Without stopping, I used my other hand to dry his cheeks.

"Nothing will keep me from your side, love," I continued resolutely, my own voice breaking with emotion.

"You'll always be my world, and my life." His tearstained face met my own watery eyes. I sniffed once and swept away my tears.

"Every word I speak is the truth." I choked out. He smiled and drew his own face closer to mine.

"I know."

His lips felt like the kiss of raindrops on sun-swept skin.

"I love you."


End file.
